Mrs. CrumpleBottom (NPC)
Mrs. CrumpleBottom is an NPC featured in The Sims 2 Nightlife. She frequently visits Downtown lots and is usually considered an obstacle in the lives of Sims. The Crumplebottoms from The Sims: Hot Date and The Sims 2 Nightlife are not actually the same Sims, but distant relatives.TheSims2.com - The Sims 2 Nightlife Chat Transcript It has been revealed that Agnes Crumplebottom was Miss Crumplebottom from The Sims: Hot Date.The Sims 3 Demo With Grant Rodiek Part 1 Mrs. CrumpleBottom is a very old-fashioned, stern, and strict woman who appears to abide by a . She detests when two Sims have any romantic interactions in public. When Mrs. CrumpleBottom sees any of these actions taking place on a community lot, she will promptly scold the Sims or beat them with her purse.In some versions of The Sims 2, there is a glitch which may prevent Mrs. CrumpleBottom from noticing any romantic interactions. If a Sim innocently wanders out in his/her underwear or swimwear, Mrs. CrumpleBottom will repeatedly lecture them until he/she changes back into his/her everyday clothes. This could be an issue if the player makes a public pool as a Downtown lot. Mrs. CrumpleBottom loves to knit, and she will usually knit as an idle animation when she's not doing anything; in fact, it was revealed that knitting utensils are one of the many things inside of her purse, others including lint, stones, and a portrait of her great aunt.https://fr.sims.fandom.com/wiki/Les_Sims_2:_Nuits_de_Folie/Chat_25/08/2005 Mrs. CrumpleBottom is also impossible to change. While making her part of a household will cause game corruption and is not recommended, if a player does this with the Tombstone of Life and Death and tries to change her personality with the Sim Modder, her behaviour will not change in the least. Even with full niceness, she will still lecture Sims for showing affection, showing too much skin, or slacking off. Mrs. CrumpleBottom may not even be a Sim in the strictest sense of the word. She cannot be interacted with by any Sim, and will lecture Sims who want to interact with her. Upon being bitten by a vampire, Mrs. CrumpleBottom has the same stricken gesture as any other bitten Sim, however she does not convert and remains the same as if she were immune to the bite. In addition, game corruption may occur if she is bitten. It is believed that this is because of the game treating her as an object instead of a Sim.Her character file is located in the objects.package file. If the player has The Sims 2: Seasons expansion pack, a Sim may wish for Romance from a wishing well. There is a chance that the wish will fail, and Mrs. CrumpleBottom will crawl out of the well and hit the Sim with her purse. When she attacks the Sim, they may be furious with her if she wins. Preventing the Purse So far, there are six known ways to avoid Mrs. CrumpleBottom: #Don't go Downtown. Sims don't have to go out for a date. A cosy night at home can be every bit as satisfying as a night out. Since Mrs. CrumpleBottom can't go onto private property without the use of cheats (or a Wishing Well romance wish fail), Sims can show as much affection as they desire without the risk of being beaten with a purse or scolded. This will also save money because they don't need to buy a car, call a taxi, or build a garage. This is not always the best choice, especially if a Sim wants to go out. #If Sims do go Downtown for a date, have them go to a bowling alley, a nightclub with a bar, or a lot with at least one poker table. Although Mrs. CrumpleBottom is mean and cranky, she still likes fun as well as drinks. Sims can be WooHooing right in front of her and she won't care as long as she is bowling, drinking or playing poker. See the Distractions section below. #Cancel her action before she can complete it. She is an old woman, so she is slow. While she is walking toward your Sim(s), X out her action by clicking on it. It is a picture of her at the top left corner. Many experienced Simmers know this. If she is running toward them, pause the game and X out her action. Try to overwrite it by making the Sim(s) do something else like talk to each other. She will still yell at them, but they won't notice because of the action they are doing at the moment. #Use boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true, then use force error on her. This cheat can be used to delete her from the lot. Unfortunately, doing that doesn't ensure she won't come back. #Have a date on a community lot that is not located Downtown. Special Sims introduced with Nightlife (such as Grand Vampires and Mrs. CrumpleBottom) only appear in Downtown. So, if there is a club or a public swimming pool in the main neighbourhood or a shopping district , she won't appear. #Use of this mod from ModTheSims will prevent her from spawning in the game. The mod does not do anything harmful, just modifies the code that tests to see if she should be spawned so it always says that she shouldn't. This will not prevent the Seasons wishing well from having the failure flame when a romance wish fails, but she will not be spawned. Distractions She loves bowling more than she hates love, so romantic Sims are safe in bowling alleys. Once she starts to bowl, she will never stop. She loves to play cards at a card table, or poker on a lot that has a poker table, and she will play forever unless she is interrupted. (This is because she has no motive decay.) Therefore, it can be useful for the player to have Sims on dates go to lots with poker tables or card tables. She also loves to drink. She will usually spend most of her time at a bar when there's one on a community lot. If the player has the Bon Voyage expansion pack installed in the game, a new character is introduced. The Unsavory Charlatan, a venturing scam artist, just seems to be attracted to sweet ol' Mrs. CrumpleBottom and if both of these characters are in the same lot he will try to have his way with her and serenade the "sweet" old lady, in which he'll end up receiving one of Mrs. CrumpleBottom's famous purse-whippings. These ridiculous interactions may give the player some time to finish up in the lot and head home to safety. Clothing Mrs. CrumpleBottom almost always wears her signature outfit. This includes a long, straight Appe dress with a button-up overcoat, along with tight shoes, pearls, a pillbox-hat with a small daisy pinned on, and her large, dark purse. Her dress is a tanned cream colour. Her hair is grey and is always tied in a very tight bun. Her hair and outfit are unavailable for female elders without the testingcheatsenabled cheat. Mrs. CrumpleBottom in other games In the spin-off game, MySims, Mrs. CrumpleBottom makes a cameo as a costume. There is a dress that resembles hers, along with a hat with hair in a bun like hers. There are also eyes that look like those of an elderly person along with a craggy mouth. It is mentioned in Elmira Clamp's profile that she has an "Auntie Crumplebottom". Some people believe that her auntie is Mrs. CrumpleBottom, although this causes retroactive continuity wherein MySims is a prequel to The Sims 3,There is a Sim — Vincent Skullfinder — a character from MySims, who is deceased at the start of the game in Sunset Valley which is a prequel to The Sims 2. In The Sims 3, there is a purchasable book named "The Crumpleottom Legacy". This may be a reference to Mrs. Crumplebottom and her relatives. Personal life One question that is often wondered about by inquisitive simmers is "If her name is Mrs. CrumpleBottom, then who was her husband?" There are many rumours around the community, and here are some of the most prominent: *She was possibly married to the famous puppeteer and philanthropist, Robert Crumplebottom (mentioned in The Sims: Hot Date and The Sims: Vacation). During his Winter Charity Event, a chandelier dropped two full stories and ended his short yet inspiring life. His demise could have made Mrs. CrumpleBottom very sad, and made her very cranky and hateful towards love. *She was married to the founder of SimCity/Downtown. *She was married to a rich Sim who put a lot of money into the community, and she feels that she runs the town because of it. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Mrs. CrumpleBottom is the head of the Old Town Senior Citizens Tour Group (as mentioned in a Medical career track chance card). She is also the main investor in Landgraab Industries (mentioned in a Business career chance card). *Her character file is located in the objects.package file and not in the Neighbourhoods folder, which means she is the same in all neighbourhoods. *When viewing a neighbourhood in SimPE, she will have a Sim Description (SDSC) which can be viewed. However, the player should not attempt to edit or alter any of that information in any way, as it will corrupt the game. **When viewing her information in SimPE, some of it may appear to be incorrect. Her gender may be checked off as male, an oddity she shares with the Hula Zombie. Also, she may be shown as an adult, even though she is treated as an elder in-game.This was apparently corrected some time after the release of Nightlife. **When viewing her in SimPE, she has no personality points, skills, interests, career or memories. She has the same personality as Circe Beaker, but when viewed in SimPE, her personality will appear blank. **When viewing her Sim DNA, she has grey hair genetics. This is unusual; normally grey hair is not reflected in Sim DNA. She has no true hair genetics. **Mrs. CrumpleBottom's genetics cannot be passed on, because her genetic data is missing. However an exact replica of her can be downloaded here. This is one way of playing as Mrs. CrumpleBottom without the risk of corrupting the game, except that she will be treated as a regular Sim, without Mrs. CrumpleBottom's unique behaviours. *Mrs. CrumpleBottom is also seen many times with a thinking bubble with a pacifier, meaning that she may want to have/adopt children. *Some players believe that Mrs. CrumpleBottom could be the daughter of Agnes Crumplebottom and Erik Darling. Although it is a strong possibility, it would be inconsistent, considering that she did not return in The Sims 3. *Another theory is that Mrs. CrumpleBottom is the widow of Robert Crumplebottom, a character mentioned in The Sims: Hot Date who was originally said to be the late husband of Miss Crumplebottom, but this was later stated not to be the case. This would make sense, since later versions of the game make it clear that Miss Agnes Crumplebottom was born into the family and that her husband was a different character altogether, while Mrs. CrumpleBottom's title makes it more likely that she married a male relative of the family and took his name. *An additional theory is that Agnes Seabottom, a spoof of Agnes Crumplebottom appearing in The Sims 3 download Barnacle Bay, may be a younger version of the character who went on to become Mrs. CrumpleBottom in The Sims 2. This is difficult to prove or disprove, since the timeline of Barnacle Bay in relation to the rest of the series is unclear. *It appears that Mrs. CrumpleBottom was created specifically to replace Miss Crumplebottom from Hot Date, seeing as she was already dead by The Sims 2. *In The Sims 2: University, there is a location in Sim State University known as "Crumplebottom Lane". This may be a reference to Mrs. CrumpleBottom and her family. *There was some speculation that she would return in The Sims 3: Late Night, though when the game came out she was not included in it. *While using a sketch table in The Sims 3, one of the randomly generated sketches a Sim creates is a picture of Mrs Crumplebottom. *An "Auntie Crumplebottom" (who is usually believed to be Mrs. CrumpleBottom) is mentioned in the MySims games, where it's revealed that she raised her niece, Elmira Clamp. This would seem to imply that Mrs. CrumpleBottom had at least one sibling, though their fate — including why she was left to raise Elmira alone — is unknown. References Category:Glitchy Sims Category:Sims based on other Sims Category:Sims from Seasons (The Sims 2) Category:Sims wearing hats Category:Sims with face paint Category:Sims with hair in a bun Category:Sims with long hair Category:Sims with mismatched fitness Category:Types of NPCs